The administrative core for the Cincinnati Center for Neurofibromatosis Research will function to co-ordinate fiscal management of the grants and integration of the separate research projects into a cohesive whole. The responsibilities of the administrative core are: management of the individual project and core budgets to ensure tight fiscal control over expenditures, preparation of subcontracts, and provision of common administrative services including frequent communication by phone conference and teleconference, as well as face-to-face meetings among the project leaders, and integration of the scientific advisory boards into the projects by meeting organization. The core will also administer a pilot grant program.